


Расставаясь не врагами

by alameli



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Пропущенные сцены из концовки 4 сезона, упомянутые Сильвером - дорога в Саванну, затухающее сопротивление Флинта.ПОВ Сильвера.Закадровый Томас/Флинт и Сильвер/Мади.





	1. Chapter 1

Он, конечно же, бросился на меня, как только я произнес "Томас Гамильтон". Я был к этому готов: не потому, что стал лучше него драться (никто не дрался лучше него), а потому что научился замечать тот момент, когда он принимал решение, выжигающее еще часть его изрядно опаленной души. 

Так что я отпрыгнул в сторону, пропустил его под левым локтем и, развернувшись, ударил рукоятью пистолета в висок. Этому я научился у него самого. 

Флинт осел на землю, а я крикнул остальным, чтобы шли сюда. 

Ганн взял с собой достаточно веревки, чтобы тащить и три сундука, но мы потратили почти всю ее, связывая Флинта. Смешно, но мы боялись его - даже безоружного и без сознания. 

\- А сокровища? - поинтересовался О'Брайен, не выказывая явного интереса, но его ноздри раздувались, выдавая волнение. 

Теперь мне всегда нужно будет помнить: даже те, кто мне предан, никогда не забудут блеска драгоценных камней из того сундука.

\- Флинт доверил Дули их спрятать, они расстались на этом самом месте, а потом Дули не успел рассказать, где их закопал. 

\- Потому что Флинт убил его, - вставил Хэндс.

\- Защищая меня, - невозмутимо добавил я. Всегда вплетай в ложь правду - тогда можно усыпить бдительность даже самых подозрительных людей. - Сокровища где-то недалеко. У Дули было немного времени, так что вряд ли они спрятаны глубоко. Поищем. У нас есть время до темноты. 

\- А если не найдем? - снова спросил О'Брайен.

\- Тогда вернемся за ними позже. Нас с Джеком ждут дела в Филадельфии. Его отнесите к лодке, - и я кивнул двум маронам, которых мы взяли с собой. 

***  
На "Льва" мы вернулись глубокой ночью. О'Брайен не хотел сдаваться и бродил по зарослям с факелом, шарахаясь от собственной тени. Хэндс поддерживал его рвение, кажется, в пику мне. 

Наконец, они сдались, и мы, уставшие и злые, отплыли на корабль. Веревочный сверток с Флинтом не подавал признаков жизни, но я был уверен, что тот давно пришел в себя и внимательно слушает наши разговоры. 

На "Льве" не спали, где-то внизу под палубой стучали молотки - латали пробоину. На покореженной матче тоже трудились плотники. 

Джек дремал за столом в капитанской каюте и его лицо искривилось, будто он съел что-то кислое, когда мы внесли Флинта и устроили его на койке. Я приказал пока его не развязывать. 

\- Ты говорил, он согласится добровольно, - сказал Джек тоном "я так и знал". 

\- У меня не было возможности изложить ему свое предложение целиком, - я устало опустился на стул. - Пока доберемся до Саванны, еще будет время. Сколько, кстати, мы будем туда плыть?

\- Не меньше недели. С поврежденной мачтой, кое-как заделанной пробоиной и кучей пленных внизу нам не удастся особо разогнаться, даже если я правильно проложу курс. 

\- Что значит "даже если"?

\- Ну, моего лучшего навигатора ты отправил с "Эвридикой". А твой лучший навигатор не склонен будет помогать, судя по его испепеляющему взгляду. 

Флинт перестал притворяться безсознательным, но, когда я обернулся к нему, уставился в потолок. Не хотел даже смотреть на меня. И я снова подумал, что мог ошибаться. Его ярость не остановить, она поглотила его, не оставив ему другого будущего, кроме разрушения и смерти. А способность к любви, отголоски которой я нашел в нем - не более чем иллюзия, самообман, вызванный тем, что недавно я открыл любовь и для себя, и это чувство казалось мне способным пережить любые испытания. Последнее мне предстояло скоро проверить. 

\- Джон? - нетерпеливо позвал Джек. - А что с сундуком? 

\- Мы не нашли его. Я сказал своим людям, что Флинт поручил его спрятать Дули, а тот умер прежде, чем успел рассказать, где именно его оставил. 

\- А на самом деле?

\- А на самом деле, я понятия не имею, как всё было, и мне всё равно. Если до Саванны ты сможешь вытянуть из Флинта больше - твоё дело. Ищи сокровища, из-за которых поймали и повесили твоего друга, из-за которых я чуть не потерял любимую женщину, а Флинт убил шестерых человек, с которыми много лет сражался бок о бок, и один из которых был ему предан в свои последние часы сильнее, чем я. Они твои, Джек, если это то, что тебе действительно нужно.

Джек трагически вздохнул и встал. 

\- Прикажу отплывать. Не убейте друг друга, пока меня не будет.

Видимо, Джек тоже считал, что даже связанным с ног до головы Флинт сможет придумать, как до меня добраться. 

Когда он вышел, я отпил немного рома из бутылки, стоявшей на столе. Снял с пояса пистолет, вынул шпагу из ножен, снял заляпанный кровью комзол. 

\- Честно говоря, больше всего я хочу спать, - сказал я в пространство, зная, что мне никто не ответит. - Поэтому мы поговорим завтра. То есть, я буду говорить, а ты - обиженно молчать, если тебе так хочется. Но есть кое-что, что я должен сказать сейчас, потому что я и так откладывал это слишком долго, и ты мог погибнуть... или я, или мы оба, и ты бы так и не узнал. И мне очень, очень жаль, что так получилось. 

Я подошел к койке, склонился над ним, чтобы он мог видеть моё лицо. 

\- Томас Гамильтон жив. Он находится в Саванне, в поместье, на воротах которого написано что-то вроде: "Нон сиби сэд алис" - черт знает, что это значит. Но если ночью ты сумеешь освободиться и решишь меня придушить - запомни это, найди поместье, найди Томаса, - эта короткая речь, кажется, отняла у меня последние силы. Рука, державшая костыль, мелко задрожала, я отбросил его и сел на край койки. - А теперь я развяжу тебе ноги, чтобы ты мог хоть немного двигаться. 

Когда я закончил, Флинт пнул меня коленом в бок и откатился к стенке.


	2. II

Я проснулся от ощущения опасности. Ранее не обделенный интуицией, я отточил это чувство до совершенство за время, проведенное с Флинтом и его командой. 

Флинт стоял надо мной — конечно же, то ли перегрыз, то ли разорвал веревку, которой я привязал его к койке. Но остальные веревки, опоясывающие его торс и руки, пока были целы.

Наступало утро, и в каюте было уже достаточно светло, так что я заметил и его запавшие глаза, и капли пота на лбу — не спал, наверное, вовсе. Обдумывал. Хотелось надеяться, что мои слова, а не мое убийство. 

— Откуда ты узнал про Саванну? — тихо, но четко спросил он. — И лучше не пытайся встать. 

В моей голове почему-то нарисовалась картина: под моей койкой он расставил десяток капканов, и все они захлопываются вокруг моей единственной ноги. 

— О, так мы уже разговариваем? — от страха хотелось язвить. Флинт качнулся в мою сторону. — От Макс, — быстро добавил я. — Она собиралась меня туда отправить. 

— Что это за место?

— Поместье. Большое. Там что-то выращивают, разводят скот. Много охраны. Узников... не менее пятидесяти, возможно больше. 

— Так это тюрьма?

— Это... исправительное заведение для избранных, как его описал владелец.

— Когда, черт возьми, ты с ним виделся? 

— Не я. Я послал Тома Моргана и пару ребят, чтобы они обо всём узнали.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что Томас находится там?

— Трудно объяснить. Макс сказала, что услугами поместья пользуются богатые семьи Англии, которым нужно избавиться от неугодных родственников. И что одним из таких людей был губернатор Каролины. 

— Питер Эш?

— Да.

— Всё равно не понимаю, что заставило тебя предположить, что Томас жив.

— Это была просто догадка! Слишком невероятная, чтобы оказаться правдой, но я не мог ее не проверить. Если бы он оказался жив... это было бы чудо, но такому везучему мудаку, как ты, судьба уже их немало подарила.

Что-то в моем ответе его смутило, на мгновение лишило уверенности, что я лживый предатель, и он немного замешкался со следующим вопросом. Я подтянулся на подушке повыше, скосив глаза на пол изо всех сил. Капканов или других ловушек там не было.

— Итак, ты послал... кого?

— Тома Моргана. Я не вру, и тебе не подловить меня на лжи повторными вопросами. 

— Когда это было и когда он вернулся?

— Он отплыл сразу после того, как мы взяли Нассау. А вернулся, когда ты был в крепости заложником у Гатри. 

— Как удобно. Может, ты и хотел мне тогда рассказать сразу, но просто не было возможности, да?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал я. — События развивались так, как развивались. Тебя рядом не было, и мне не нужно было решать, рассказывать тебе или нет. 

— Что ж, позже, когда мы встретились, ты решил не рассказывать.

— Я думал, что Мади погибла, — при одной мысли об этом мне снова стало больно, страхи отступили, и я резко сел, не обращая внимания, что Флинт напрягся. — И в тот момент ты был мне нужнее, чем Томасу. Уж извини за такое эгоистичное решение: надеюсь, в этом смысле ты никогда не обманывался на мой счет.

Он снова немного помолчал.

— Почему ты просто не забрал Томаса оттуда?

— От денег владелец отказался, потому что, как бы нелепо это не звучало — опасался, что мы хотим причинить Томасу вред, а он в ответе за своих подопечных. Поместье хорошо охраняется. Понадобилось бы много людей, чтобы пробиться туда силой. И Томас мог бы при этом пострадать.

— И что же, в таком случае, ты придумал?

Это была самая щекотливая часть истории, и я нащупал край подушки, чтобы бросить ею во Флинта, если понадобится.

— Раз мы не можем вытащить Томаса, ты сам отправишься в поместье. И попадешь туда тем единственным безопасным способом, каким это можно сделать.

На лицо Флинта страшно было смотреть.

— Так вот в чем дело. Ты решил меня запереть. Убить не хватило духу, а лишить свободы — ты, наверное, считаешь, что так проявляешь милосердие, — он цедил слова сквозь зубы. — Потому что слово «свобода» и насколько она ценна — ничего для тебя не значат.

Я встал, удерживая равновесие на одной ноге.

— Да, мне не хватило бы духу тебя убить. Ты можешь считать это моей слабостью, ну а я думаю, что в этом моя сила. Не хочу мучаться угрызениями совести, не хочу вздрагивать каждый раз, когда слышу твое имя. Хочу, чтобы ты жил.

— Жизнь, лишенная смысла — хуже, чем смерть.

— Ты найдешь новый смысл — вместе с Томасом.

— Я не верю ни одному твоему слову о том, что он якобы жив! Эту сказку оставь для Мади. Должен признать: она хороша. Зря я сомневался в твоей способности придумать убедительную ложь.

Флинт неуклюже повернулся и пошел к своей койке, проигнорировав Джека, который встал несколько минут назад и подобрался к Флинту со спины с железным прутом в руках. 

— Должен признать, — проговорил Джек, опуская прут, — во мне тоже зародились некоторые сомнения. Поэтому, Джон, когда мы доберемся до Саванны, решение о том, сходить ли на берег, должен будет сообщить мне сам капитан Флинт. И если он не согласится отправиться в это поместье по собственной воле, как ты мне обещал...

— Что же ты замолчал, — хмуро поинтересовался я, — озвучь нам альтернативные варианты.

— Ни одна из альтернатив меня не устраивает, — отрезал Джек. — Я должен быть уверен, что уход капитана Флинта от его революционной деятельности окончательный и добровольный, чтобы суметь убедить в этом и миссис Гатри. Добейся этого, Джон.

Я кивнул, и Джек вышел из каюты.

***

Нам принесли поесть, и я распутал веревочный кокон Флинта окончательно, оставив связанными только руки. Он не пытался сопротивляться, но и не помогал, демонстрируя покорность. Я не верил в это ни капли.

Густая похлебка из бобов показалась мне мерзкой, как и вся еда на кораблях, где мне доводилось быть. Одна из причин, почему я с нетерпением ждал момента, когда обоснуюсь на суше окончательно, без необходимости часто совершать морские прогулки.

Флинт ел медленно, но тщательно, с громким хрустом откусывая кусочки от сухарей, таких твердых, что не всякий справился бы с ними и с помощью молотка, и вылизал тарелку почти до блеска. Набирался сил?

Заканчивая с трапезой, я сказал:

— Попрошу, чтобы пришел Морган и рассказал о своей поездке на плантацию. Можешь устроить ему такой же допрос, как и мне.

— Да, есть пара вопросов, которые я бы хотел ему задать, — кивнул Флинт. — Например, понимает ли он, что ты решил его судьбу и судьбу его братьев. Решил за них, что им лучше оставаться в оковах, когда есть шанс стать свободными.

— Как пожелаешь, — я остался спокоен. — Думаю, во время разговора с ним ты поймешь, почему я выбрал именно Моргана для этого задания. А может быть, поймешь и то, почему я смог принять это решение — отказаться от войны — без опасения, что мои же люди поквитаются со мной. Почему я думаю, что когда мы обо всём договоримся в Филадельфии, я смогу объяснить эти условия им, и они меня поддержат. Почему...

— Извини, — прервал мою речь Флинт, — но мне нужно отлить.

Не знаю, чего мне хотелось больше — ударить его или рассмеяться.


	3. III

Вопреки угрозе, Флинт начал разговор с Морганом с похожих вопросов, которые уже задавал мне. Я бы мог без опасений оставить их наедине (наши ответы просто не могли разниться), но после того, как Флинт за считанные часы убедил Дули выкрасть сундук и смог настроить его так, что тот попытался меня убить — недооценивать красноречие капитана было опасным, как бы я этого не отрицал. Кроме того, мне хотелось понаблюдать за ним: я надеялся увидеть, доверяет ли он нашему рассказу хоть немного, а главное, будит ли это в нем надежду, и насколько она сильна.

— Если владелец поместья так бережет тайну личности своих узников, то почему он всё же признал, что лорд Гамильтон находится там? Испугался имени Сильвера? — Флинт недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Если бы он по-настоящему испугался, то отдал бы вам Гамильтона и забыл бы о нем. Кто стал бы с него спрашивать? Губернатор Каролины, если это он отправил туда лорда Гамильтона, давно мёртв.

Мне тоже стало интересно — я не спрашивал Моргана об этом.

— Для владельца неважно, в добром ли здравии губернатор Каролины или гниет в земле. Условия таковы, что тот, кто отдает человека в поместье, теряет над ним всякую власть. Владелец, со своей стороны, гарантирует, что переданный ему человек «перестанет существовать», при том, что никакой угрозы его жизни нет, — Морган был обычно молчалив, но когда начинал говорить, складывал слова умело и грамотно. Кроме того, он умел читать, и я выбрал его в том числе за это. — Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, капитан: я солгал владельцу, что мы подкупили одного из охранников и уже получили от него интересующие нас сведения. Я сказал, что ничто не обеспокоит мистера Сильвера сильнее, чем если ответ владельца будет иным.

Это было умно, и мне даже показалось, что Флинт взглянул на Моргана другими глазами.

— Ты видел лорда Гамильтона?

— Нет, владелец сказал, что увидеть его я смогу при одном условии: если никогда больше не покину поместья. Это не прозвучало как пустая угроза. По его мнению, опасность представляют не сами его подопечные, а те идеи, которые они несут в мир. Поэтому разговоры с ними, переписка, любые контакты извне — строжайше запрещены.

— А вопрос продажи меня в это место вы обсуждали до или после судьбы лорда Гамильтона? — яда в голосе Флинта хватило бы, чтобы отравить океан.

— После, — Морган и глазом не моргнул. Я просил его не скрывать и эту часть разговора с владельцем. — Мы обсудили цену, но не заключали договоренностей.

— И как тебе это место Морган? Достойное для упокоения идей капитана Флинта?

От этого вопроса Морган немного смутился и некоторое время молчал.

— Мистер Сильвер просил быть с вами откровенным, капитан, так что я скажу всё, как есть, — наконец, ответил он. — Я видел вчера на острове труп Дули. Он был моим другом. Видел трупы двух других человек, убитых вами. И трупы на берегу — тех, кого расстреляли солдаты губернатора... и Билли! Билли Бонс стрелял в наших людей, хотя если бы меня попросили назвать человека, который никогда не встанет на сторону англичан и не опустится до убийства собратьев, я бы назвал его... Признаюсь: до всех этих событий у меня были сомнения, заслуживаете ли вы участи, приготовленной для вас мистером Сильвером. Или, возможно, ее заслуживает он, а не вы.

Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не сглотнуть.

— ... Но сейчас он предлагает мир, а вы — продолжение кошмара, по сравнению с которым даже пиратство кажется делом простым и безопасным.

— Пошел вон, — тихо сказал Флинт.

Морган кивнул и, коротко взглянув на меня, вышел.

— Удивлен узнать, что у этих людей есть уши, глаза и собственное мнение? — поинтересовался я.

— Изрядно приправленное твоим, — выплюнул Флинт. — Вряд ли они понимают, как сильно ты на них влияешь.

— О, они тоже влияют на меня. Потому что я впустил этих людей в свою жизнь, а не держу их на расстоянии, и когда они идут в бой — это мои друзья, а не безликая толпа, — я пытался сдерживаться, но всё сильнее распалялся. — Ты увидел в них тех, кто тебя поддержит, потому что тебе это было удобно. Хотят ли они, чтобы англичане убрались из Нассау и других колоний? Да. Готовы ли они отдать жизнь за это? Подавляющее большинство — нет, и если тебе показалось иначе, то ты в них ошибся, — я перевёл дыхание. — Ошибся во мне. Да, во мне тоже.

— Зато я не ошибся в Мади! — брошенное им имя укололо меня где-то под сердцем. — Думаешь, она купится на эту историю о Томасе? Что я, как и ты, выбрал любовь, и в счастливом угаре позабыл обо всех своих целях и убеждениях? Да, расскажи ей это, может она отрежет тебе вторую ногу, чтобы такой лживый слабак, как ты, не смог больше ходить по земле!

— С твоими целями и убеждениями пусть разбирается Томас, — прошипел я. Флинт вздрогнул: одно дело — доказывать ему, что Томас может быть жив, другое — говорить о нём, как о живом. — А для Мади у меня, возможно, будет история о том, как я отрезал тебе твой вонючий язык.

Я вышел, потому что если бы он сказал еще хоть слово, это путешествие могло бы закончиться, едва начавшись.

***

Следующие два дня мы почти не разговаривали. Я понимал, что Флинт знает, как задеть меня по-настоящему, а я знаю — как задеть его, но было больно не столько от его слов, сколько от того, что близкие отношения, которыми я дорожил, скатывались в тупик из взаимных обид, преодоление которых с каждым разом требовало всё больше душевных сил. Так что мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы обрести равновесие, и я проводил его на палубе или с матросами в кубрике.

Джек пытался заполнить собой воцарившееся между мной и Флинтом молчание, рассказывая о событиях, которые произошли с ним после нашего поражения у берегов Нассау. История о последних минутах Тича ужаснула меня, а Флинта вдохновила на новый монолог на тему «неужели всё было зря». Слушать его было тяжело, потому что, как бы я этого не отрицал, соглашение Джека с миссис Гатри было компромиссом, а не победой. И от ощущения горечи не избавлял даже Роджерс, путешествовавший с нами в трюме в оковах.

Поздно вечером второго дня Флинт попросился пройтись размяться по палубе. 

— Нет, — сказал я. 

— Позвольте составить вам компанию, капитан, — сказал Джек.

Недовольным взглядом я дал понять, что против, но Джек только пожал плечами: чего, мол, тут опасаться? 

— Ни на секунду не забывай, Джек, — сказал я ему в спину, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, — что это человек, который отправился в одиночку захватывать испанский военный корабль.

— Нет, — сказал Флинт, тоже подходя к двери, — не в одиночку.

Он вышел, а на меня нахлынули воспоминания о тех невероятных вещах, которые мы совершали с ним вместе. И впервые с тех пор, как я принял решение о судьбе Флинта, я осознал, что скоро мы расстанемся, так или иначе, и меня охватило тоскливое предчувствие невосполнимой потери. 

Отсутствовали они довольно долго, и я начал беспокоиться. Но потом дверь скрипнула, и Флинт вошел в каюту со всё также связанными руками, а за ним и Джек, выглядевший как обычно. Флинт сразу улегся спать, а Джек присел за стол выпить со мной рому. 

— Наслаждаясь ночной прохладой, мы обсудили с капитаном Флинтом судьбу губернатора Роджерса, — сказал Джек, проницательно догадавшись, что я всё равно вытрясу из него потом, о чем они говорили. — Мы оба согласны, что долговая тюрьма — слишком мягкое наказание за все совершенные им преступления... Однако меня немного примиряет с этим тот факт, что мы собираемся поступить с ним цивилизованно. То есть обернём против него то, ради чего он приехал в Нассау, где в итоге повел себя как варвар. Эта житейская коллизия кажется мне весьма ироничной и поучительной, и я постараюсь донести эту мысль до него, пока мы плывем в Филадельфию. 

— А мне интересно было бы спросить у губернатора, — заметил я, отпивая из кружки, — отказался бы он от задуманного, если бы знал, что одной из жертв этих событий станет его жена.

Джек покосился в сторону Флинта, но тот не пошевелился. Этот поворот нашей беседы был шит белыми нитками, но мне было плевать. 

— Один из солдат сказал мне, что Роджерсу мерещится ее призрак, — Джек принял решение поддержать тему. — По-видимому, мисс Гатри успела очаровать его очень сильно, как и ранее нашего друга Вейна. Было бы неплохо, если бы его призрак являлся Роджерсу тоже, тогда мысль о недостаточном наказании совершенно перестала бы меня беспокоить. 

— И тем не менее, когда у Роджерса был выбор: послушать совета любимой женщины и решить конфликт миром или сделать по-своему и продолжать войну, он предпочел последнее и привел испанцев. 

— И мисс Гатри погибла от их руки, — уловив ход моих мыслей, закончил Джек, — еще одна житейская коллизия. 

— Вполне закономерная, на мой взгляд. Он не усмирил гордыню, не пожелал проигрывать — и потерпел полный крах.

— Отчасти я с тобой согласен, — пожал плечами Джек. — Но с другой стороны — не нам рассуждать об этом. Масштабы зла, причиненного некоторыми из нас, — я думал, он намекает на Флинта, но он смотрел мне прямо в глаза и не моргал, — почти соизмеримы с тем, что натворил Роджерс. И побуждения у нас не всегда были самыми лучшими. Кто знает, не ждет ли нас впереди не менее жестокая расплата?

Я закатил глаза и залпом допил ром, решив больше не полагаться на Джека в построении логических ловушек. 

***  
Что-то тревожило меня, и я проворочался почти всю ночь без сна, размышляя, случайно ли Флинт завел разговор о Роджерсе и что мог высматривать на палубе, и к утру в моем утомленном мозгу роились предположения одно другого хуже. 

Так что когда Джек проснулся, я вышел с ним вместе на палубу и попросил повторить их с Флинтом вчерашний путь, и в деталях вспомнить, что Флинт делал, куда смотрел, не говорил ли с кем-то из матросов. 

— Джон, ты не преувеличиваешь? — Джек глядел на меня как на безумца, но рукой показал следовать за ним. — Я и сам был настороже вчера, но, правда, не заметил ничего подозрительного. Мы прошли вот здесь, — мы обогнули грот-мачту, — и с ним никто кроме меня не разговаривал, потому что те, кто был на палубе, увидев Флинта, поспешно ретировались. 

— Эти ящики с инструментами были закрыты? — мы как раз протиснулись между двумя, и Джек как бы невзначай подвинул один ногой, чтобы я смог пройти без усилий. 

— Да. Точно закрыты! Я ночью обратил на это внимание, потому что было бы досадно получить молотком по лбу во время нашей исключительно дружелюбной беседы с капитаном.

Возможно, я недооценил чувство самосохранения Джека, и он действительно держал ухо востро, но тревога не проходила. 

— Прикажи, чтобы впредь на ночь инструменты забирали с палубы. 

Джек пожал плечами, мы дошли до носовой части корабля. 

— Здесь мы надолго остановились, Флинт стоял там, где стоишь ты, смотрел вдаль и мы беседовали. 

— Кто первым заговорил о Роджерсе?

— Хм, пожалуй — капитан. Я-то конечно пытался порассуждать о том, что ты желаешь ему добра, даже если на первый взгляд оно выглядит, как зло, но он ответил, что иногда зло притворяется добром, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам, и попросил рассказать подробнее о наших договоренностях с миссис Гатри, так разговор и перешел на губернатора Роджерса. 

— Ну, спать спокойно мне пока не светит, — буркнул я.

К нам как раз подошел Хэндс, которого я приказал позвать. Я кивнул ему и сказал, обращаясь к обоим:

— Считайте это паранойей, но нужно сделать следующее: у матросов, работающих на палубе, не должно быть оружия. Особенно у тех, кто на ночной вахте. Оставьте оружие только охранникам внизу, приставленным к солдатам и губернатору. Остальное держите под замком. Ты, — я взглянул на Хэндса, — организуй охрану внизу так, чтобы они были готовы не только к попытке освободится со стороны солдат, но и к тому, что кто-то снаружи попытается их освободить. 

— Флинт не станет освобождать англичан, — Джек покачал головой. 

— Может быть, проще связать его снова или заковать в кандалы, лишив возможности передвигаться? — спросил Хэндс, в отличии от Джека, не испытывавший никаких иллюзий насчет Флинта.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы отмести эту идею, но Джек опередил меня, просто сказав:

— Этого не будет.

Хэндс кивнул, будто ожидал такого решения. 

— Хорошо, если вы предпочитаете рисковать кораблем, я понял свою задачу, — и, развернувшись на каблуках, он удалился. 

— А он с характером, этот Хэндс, — заметил Джек.

— Он говорит, что думает, и я это ценю, — я смотрел вдаль, туда, куда смотрел ночью Флинт, на бесконечную синюю гладь, и мне казалось, что я что-то упускаю.


	4. IV

В эту ночь усталось сморила меня, и я быстро заснул. Флинт не выказывал ни желания снова прогуляться по палубе, ни интереса к судьбе Роджерса или своей собственной. Честно говоря, отчасти мне даже хотелось, чтобы что-то произошло, и мы смогли бы хотя бы снова поругаться, потому что повода заговорить с ним не находилось, и пропасть из угрюмого молчания всё разрасталась между нами, грозя никогда не сомкнуться. 

Проснулся я перед рассветом будто от толчка. Глянул на койку Флинта — она была пуста. 

Крикнув Джеку, я подорвался с постели и вылетел на палубу с быстротой, которой позавидовали бы люди с двумя целыми ногами. 

Со стороны казалось, что рулевой просто облокотился на руль, но когда я дернул его за плечо, он завалился на пол. Он бы жив, но без сознания. Я заорал: «Тревога!», и костылем несколько раз изо всех сил ударил по ведру, висевшему неподалеку, стараясь наделать как можно больше шума. 

Несколько вахтенных тут же прибежали с носовой части корабля: конечно же, они либо дрыхли, хотя и отрицали это, либо, увидев Флинта, предпочли не связываться. Вместе с остальными, кто явился на шум снизу, мы обнаружили двух матросов без сознания, еще один отсутствовал. Пропала одна из шлюпок, кое-что из снастей, а из каюты Джека исчезли карты, астролябия, подзорная труба и компас. 

Я послал вниз проверить трюм, где мы держали пленных солдат, но там всё было в порядке: охранники были на месте, пленные закованы. Похоже, никто не пытался спустится туда. Флинт просто сбежал. 

Поссорился со мной, чтобы я проводил с ним меньше времени, и у него была возможность подготовиться. Во время прогулки с Джеком оценил, сколько человек дежурит на палубе, что можно будет взять с собой. И не на море он глазел, а на звезды — чтобы определить, где мы находимся. Мое решение убрать оружие с палубы обернулось палкой о двух концах. Уверен, пострадавших было бы больше, завладей Флинт чьим-то оружием. Но тогда было бы и больше шума, и может быть, его побег бы не удался. 

— Как, черт возьми, он мог спустить шлюпку на воду в одиночку, и чтобы этого никто не услышал? — с раздражением спросил Джек. 

— Думаю, услышали, но кто решился подойти проверить — тех он вырубил или выбросил за борт. Остальные будут утверждать, что спали, потому что за это их накажут меньше, чем если они признают, что увидели Флинта, но обделались от страха. Разворачивай корабль, Джек. 

— Зачем, Джон? Капитан Флинт сделал свой выбор. 

Я сглотнул. Нет, нет, нет, это не могло закончиться так. 

— Каковы его шансы достигнуть берега в этой шлюпке? — сухо спросил я.

— Он хорошо ориентируется в море, и судя по снастям, что он с собой взял — собирается сделать парус. Однако если у него нет с собой запаса еды, а наш кок утверждает, что ничего из припасов не пропало, или если его настигнет шторм — то шансы довольно небольшие. 

— Тогда разворачивай корабль, Джек! Неуверенность в его судьбе — это не та весть, которую ждут от тебя в Филадельфии. 

— Я могу сказать, что он умер, и даже могу сказать это искренне, потому что этот исход вполне вероятен. 

— Если хочешь потом каждый день ждать, не появится ли на горизонте пиратская флотилия, чтобы разнести к чертям всё, что ты успеешь к тому моменту построить в Нассау, то можем, конечно, плыть дальше, — судя по лицу Джека, это его не убедило, и в следующую фразу я вложил все свои надежды и всё своё отчаяние: — Пожалуйста, Джек. 

***  
Наши метания по океану со стороны, наверное, выглядели нелепо. Сначала мы плыли обратным курсом, хотя учитывая, что рулевой был без сознания не меньше часа, можно было только догадываться, не меняло ли судно направления. Джек излучал уверенность и щеголял умными фразами, но я догадывался, что мы плывем наугад. Потом он предложил пойти на юго-запад, в сторону побережья, поскольку Флинт скорее всего направился бы туда. А через пару часов сказал, что разумнее плыть в восток, потому что Флинт мог так попытаться уйти от погони. 

— Ты сказал, он сделает парус, — в какой-то момент вдруг вспомнил я. — Что если мы положимся на ветер? 

— Скорость движения по ветру одна из самых слабых, Джон, Флинту это известно. Но что если... 

— Что если выбрать то направление движения, при котором скорость будет наибольшей? 

— Можем попытаться, — кивнул Джек и отдал новые команды людям на мачтах и рулевому. 

Уже темнело, когда один из дозорных заметил лодку на горизонте немного в стороне от того курса, который взял Джек. Нагнать ее не составило труда. Последнюю милю, отделявшую нас, я, кажется, не дышал. 

— Капитан Флинт! — прокричал Джек, когда мы поравнялись с ней. — Рад вас снова видеть. Присоединитесь к нам сами или... вам помочь?

У пары наших людей были ружья на случай, если придется продырявить лодку, чтобы убедить Флинта вернуться на корабль, но мы приказали им не целиться без сигнала.

Какое-то время Флинт не реагировал, и я сверлил взглядом его упрямый затылок, гадая, придется ли нам вылавливать его из воды сетью, как русалку. 

Потом он поднялся и начал складывать свой самодельный парус. 

Джек рядом вздохнул с облегчением, а мне казалось, что моё испытание лишь начинается.

***  
Я ждал Флинта в каюте, куда его привели в раздобытых Хэндсом железных ручных браслетах. Теперь он выглядел как настоящий узник, и это не доставляло мне ни малейшей радости.

Он остановился напротив меня, пахнущий солью и ветром, и гневом, готовый к битве, как и всегда. 

— Ты лучше сдохнешь в открытом море, чем хоть раз послушаешь меня, да? — спросил я. 

— У тебя дерьмовый план. По сравнению с которым открытое море не показалось мне такой уж плохой альтернативой. 

— Неужели тебе даже не хочется проверить, сказал ли я правду? Собственными глазами убедиться, есть там Томас или нет? 

Это вывело Флинта из себя, он шагнул ближе и процедил:

— Чтобы это проверить, меня не обязательно запирать там, тебе не кажется? 

— Нет такого места, где я смог бы тебя запереть так, чтобы ты оттуда не выбрался! — я беспомощно улыбнулся, потому что это была правда: моя вера в его способность выбраться из любой ловушки, выжить в любых условиях, была настолько сильна, что мысль об обратном казалась смешной. — Единственное, что способно удержать тебя подальше от Нассау, от твоей войны — Томас Гамильтон.

Флинт напряженно изучал мое лицо, его глаза смятенно метались, выдавая глубокое волнение. 

— Вся эта история неминуемо должна была закончиться плохо, — прошептал я, боясь испортить момент, но не в силах молчать. — Для нас обоих или для одного из нас, и я знаю — ты был готов встретить смерть в любой момент. Меня не устраивала такая концовка. И когда я узнал о Томасе, то подумал, что мы оба могли бы что-то обрести вместо того, чтобы всё потерять. И да, за это нужно заплатить свою цену. 

— Я заплачу свободой, а чем заплатишь ты? — с горечью спросил Флинт.

— Доверием Мади! Я не обманываюсь: она никогда не простит меня. Но она будет рядом, живая, — мой голос прерывался и, кажется, по щеке ползла предательская слеза, — и ее можно будет украдкой коснуться, даже если она не захочет быть со мной. Я буду видеть и слышать ее, и я буду надеяться. И это... это так много, Флинт, так чертовски много! Только представь на секунду, позволь себе поверить на одно чертово мгновение, что он стоит напротив тебя, так же близко, как я сейчас, и, сделав еще один шаг, ты сможешь его обнять. 

Я видел боль в его глазах, но готов был причинить ему еще больше моральных страданий, лишь бы он почувствовал себя живым настолько, что перестал стремиться к смерти. 

— Скажи Джеку, чтобы держался того курса, которым шел я, — вдруг глухо сказал Флинт.

— Что?

— Джек, и правда, никудышный навигатор, и если мы будем двигаться его прежним курсом, то через месяц окажемся в Квебеке, а не через неделю в Саванне. 

Я пялился на него, пытаясь в полной мере осознать смысл его слов, а Флинт опустился на стул с каким-то странным хрустом, и, чертыхнувшись, стал вынимать из карманов сухари, которые, видимо, припрятывал во время каждой трапезы с самого начала нашего путешествия. 

— Знаешь, — он взглянул на меня, и в его взгляде я впервые за последние дни не увидел презрения, — я бы поел.


	5. V

Ночью нас разбудил ужасающий грохот. Джек первым выбежал узнать, в чем дело, Флинт — не слушая мой предостерегающий окрик, — следом за ним, а я, конечно, допрыгал последним.

Поврежденная во время столкновения с кораблем Роджерса фок-мачта треснула, несколько рей обвалились, паруса тяжелой грудой повисли на канатах.

Сначала мы с Флинтом наблюдали за беготней издалека, но в какой момент он вдруг оказался там, в гуще событий, спорящий с плотниками, что-то доказывающий Джеку, а еще пару часов спустя — раздающий приказы. Часть поврежденной мачты было решено спилить и поставить фальшивую, иначе была опасность, что фок-мачта снова завалится, причинив больше повреждений.

Работы продолжались до утра, и я бы мог пойти спать, но не хотел выпускать Флинта из виду. Он активно помогал с ремонтом, несмотря на скованные руки. Джеку из-за этого было неловко, и он украдкой попросил Хэндса снять браслеты, тот бросил на меня взгляд, и я кивнул, разрешая. Хэндс продолжал смотреть на меня, и пришлось кивнуть еще раз, только тогда он неохотно достал ключ из кармана. Если вскоре мы будем кормить акул, погибнув от рук Флинта, значит я самый глупый человек в мире.

На рассвете уставший Флинт присоединился ко мне на капитанском мостике.

— Можем идти прежним курсом медленнее, убрав часть парусов, или лавировать, чтобы основная нагрузка была на грот-мачту, и идти быстрее.

— И второе лучше осуществлять под твоим присмотром? — догадался я.

— Да, это было бы разумно, — кивнул Флинт. — Думаю, мы оба хотим расстаться друг с другом поскорее, так что я тоже склоняюсь ко второму варианту.

— Я хочу расстаться не скорее, а... — «друзьями», хотел сказать я, но вспомнил, что собираюсь продать его в неволю, как бы владелец плантации не пытался избегать этого слова, и прикусил язык. Наверное, я больше не имел права называться другом Флинта, но всё еще надеялся, что мы расстанемся не врагами. — Я вообще не думаю о расставаниях, я думаю о встречах. И те встречи, которые ждут нас с тобой, должны состояться поскорее, поэтому я тоже за второй вариант. Ты можешь проводить на палубе столько времени, сколько нужно, но с тобой должен быть либо я, либо мистер Хэндс.

— А кого-то повеселее ты выбрать не мог? — поморщившись, спросил Флинт. — Вместо себя, я имею в виду.

Как же чертовски давно мы не улыбались друг другу.

***  
Днем мы отсыпались — каждый в разное время, так что снова вместе на мостике мы оказались только поздним вечером.

Мне нравилось наблюдать за Флинтом, когда он командовал кораблем, поэтому эта обязанность была мне не в тягость, а в удовольствие. У Хэндса, наверное, было другое мнение.

Я никогда не находил море красивым, но Флинт и море были прекрасны вместе, дополняли друг друга. Снова закралась мысль: он лишится этого из-за меня, и кто знает, на какой срок. Я считал, что встреча с Томасом искупит любые его лишения, но что если я ошибался? Я знал глубину чувств Флинта к Томасу Гамильтону, знал как далеко он зашел, пытаясь заглушить боль от потери этого человека. Но был ли Томас верен этим чувствам в той же степени? Я не мог представить, что станет с Флинтом, если окажется, что он был забыт. Это было бы карой, которой не заслуживало ни одно сердце, даже то, что совершило все возможные грехи на свете.

Кажется, по мере того, как мы приближались к Саванне, нежелание Флинта оказаться там уменьшалось, а моё — росло.

Поэтому когда он присел рядом со мной, наблюдая за работой марсовых, я спросил:

— Какой она будет, ваша встреча с Томасом? Ты думаешь об этом? Ждешь ее? Боишься?

Он долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Я думал, он пошлет меня к черту. Но он сказал:

— Да.

— Да — что именно?

— Да, думаю об этом. Да, жду. Да, боюсь. И я не уверен, что мне хочется говорить на эту тему с тобой.

— А с кем еще тебе об этом говорить? — я пожал плечами. — Чего именно ты боишься?

Флинт долго смотрел на свои ладони, над нами скрипели реи, и глухо гудел ветер, ударяясь в паруса.

— Больше всего я по-прежнему боюсь, что ты обманываешь меня, — наконец, тихо сказал он. — Часть меня всё еще отказывается верить, что Томас может быть жив. И как я ни пытаюсь сделать то, что ты предлагал: представить: что он стоит напротив меня, так близко, что я могу его коснуться... — он медленно покачал головой. — Нет, это по-прежнему кажется слишком невероятным, и моё воображение рисует лишь безликую фигуру.

— Расскажи, какой он.

— Что?

— Ну, я тоже представляю Томаса Гамильтона как безликую фигуру, — я развел руками. — Какой он? Как выглядит? Как себя ведет?

Мне без труда удавалось говорить о Томасе в настоящем времени, потому что я совершенно точно знал, что он жив. И это действовало на Флинта лучше самих слов. Но всё же на его лице отразилась внутренняя борьба прежде, чем он решился поделиться со мной еще несколькими крохами своих самых сокровенных воспоминаний.

— Он был...

— Он есть.

Флинт потер лоб ладонью, спрятав от меня глаза.

— Томас... высокий, светловолосый, — выдавил он и замолк. Я ждал, надеясь, что дальше он не станет описывать форму шляп или туфель, которые Томас носил. — Он прямолинеен, и это иногда может задеть, хотя обидеть собеседника — последнее, что пришло бы ему в голову. Он рассудителен и великодушен. Мир кажется ему лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, хотя нельзя сказать, что Томас отказывается видеть его недостатки. Просто он считает, что в его силах их исправить, — сначала Флинт с трудом выталкивал из себя слова, но говорил быстрее и быстрее, будто испугавшись, что не успеет сказать всё самое важное: — И в людях он тоже видит лучшее, прощая им проступки, вина за которые обычно лежит, по его мнению, на неблагоприятных обстоятельствах и равнодушии общества. И если бы это он, а не Роджерс, привез в Нассау помилования, его получили бы все, и Вейн, и Тич... И какой-нибудь другой упрямый Флинт согласился бы принять помилование из его рук, потому что Томас искренне этого желал и собирался принести в Нассау мир и благополучие, и вложил бы в это все свои силы и всю душу.

Голос Флинта сорвался, и он отвернулся, тяжело дыша.

Что ж, если Томас хотя бы отчасти был таким ослепительным идеалом, каким его помнил и любил Флинт, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как доверить ему будущее моего капитана.

— И вот ты видишь его в шаге от себя после всех этих лет, — тихо сказал я, уверенный, что сейчас Флинт может это представить, может увидеть не безликую фигуру, а живого Томаса, — что он делает?

За шумом волн и ветра я едва расслышал его ответ: «Он улыбается». 

***

— Хэндс наблюдает за мной так пристально, будто думает, что у меня отросла третья рука, которой я украду у него любимый кинжал, — сказал Флинт на следующий день, когда мы обедали в каюте. Джек составлял компанию Роджерсу в трюме, забалтывая его своими теориями жизненных коллизий. — Он не ожидал, что ты решишься меня расковать. И каждую минуту ждет, что я нападу. А вот ты... ты больше этого не ждешь. Еще два дня назад ты боялся поворачиваться ко мне боком, не то что спиной, а сейчас спокоен. Почему?

— А ты нападешь?

— Не сегодня.

— Да, не сегодня, я знаю, — согласился я. — Я знаю тебя. Ты позволил мне это, показал мне, научил.

— И уже тысячу раз пожалел об этом.

— Это ложь.

— Да, это ложь, — он смотрел на меня, и я будто снова оказался на том утёсе на острове маронов, где он учил меня драться. — Долгое время наша с тобой связь делала нас обоих сильнее. И я не знаю, о чем именно мне жалеть, о каком слове или поступке, о каком промахе, потому что не могу вспомнить, когда именно эта связь стала только твоей силой — а моей слабостью.

«Может быть, потому что она не стала». Ни один из нас не сказал этого вслух, но слова повисли между нами на тонких нитях нашей с ним связи.

***

Вечером третьего дня после поломки фок-мачты Флинт объявил, что утром мы должны увидеть берег.

Они с Джеком, склонившись над картами, обсудили, где лучше будет бросить якорь. Несколько отобранных мною человек должны были отвезти Флинта на плантацию и вернуться на берег ждать возвращения корабля из Филадельфии. Я с ними ехать не собирался, но пока никому не сказал об этом. Так что из нас двоих только я знал, что наши с Флинтом последние часы вместе стремительно истекают. Я страдал в одиночестве, но этого заслуживал.

— За всё это время, капитан, вы ни разу не высказали своего мнения по поводу наших договоренностей с миссис Гатри, — Джек был в хорошем настроении. Он помнил о своем обещании оставить Флинта в Саванне только в том случае, если это решение будет добровольным, но вряд ли он бы рискнул еще раз спросить об этом прямо. Ему было достаточно того, что Флинт в последние дни сам вел судно к цели. — Понимаю, вы не считаете их приемлемыми, и всё же, надеюсь, не откажетесь поделиться мнением о том, что ждет Нассау, если нам удастся воплотить эти договоренности в жизнь.

— Что ж, — Флинт откинулся на стуле, — какое-то время Макс и миссис Гатри будут успешно управлять островом, наладят торговлю. Часть пиратов примет помилования и откажется от разбоя. Часть — будет продолжать грабить суда, и если они не найдут новых посредников для сбыта краденного в другом месте, то попытаются задействовать старые связи в Нассау. Макс и миссис Гатри придется как-то разобраться с этим, иначе Англия снова заявит свои права на остров. Впрочем, последнее случится в любом случае — даже если пиратство в этом районе каким-то чудом исчезнет вовсе.

Джек задумчиво покрутил в руках перо. Кажется, что-то из сказанного он собирался записать.

— Но как же тогда искоренить пиратство? — спросил он, проигнорировав фразу Флинта об Англии.

— Перестать пиратствовать, — Флинт усмехнулся. — Рэкхем, вы же первый выйдете в море за добычей, как только подвернется возможность. Бросьте это. Тогда лично для вас, может быть, эта история и закончится хорошо.

— Какой-нибудь совет для меня найдется тоже? — спросил я, чтобы отвлечь Флинта от еще более мрачных предсказаний по поводу судьбы Джека или Нассау.

Флинт обернулся ко мне, оценивающе оглядел, будто решая, отделаться ли шуткой или ответить серьезно, и выбрал последнее:

— Мирный договор с маронами. Потребуй включить пункт о том, чтобы один их представитель был в управляющем совете Нассау. А если Нассау пожелает послать своего представителя к маронам — что ж, на это можно согласиться.

— Это... хороший совет, — подумав, сказал я. — Действительно хороший. Спасибо.

Флинт пожал плечами, будто в этом не было ничего особенного, но я считал — было. Он предложил то, что помогло бы маронам сохранить мир с островом Нью-Провиданс, а не развязать очередную войну, а потому это был лучший совет, который я когда-либо от него слышал.

Вскоре мы улеглись спать, хотя я предпочел бы провести эту ночь с Флинтом на мостике, но днем ветер поменялся, и больше не было необходимости постоянно корректировать курс. И хотя мы обсудили, казалось, уже всё возможное, поспорили обо всём, в чем не были согласны — мы всегда находили, о чем поговорить или о чем помолчать, и меня ужасала мысль, что это никогда больше не повторится.

***  
Колония Джорджия встретила нас таким ярким солнцем, что у меня разболелась голова. Хотя скорее всего, виной тому была бессонная ночь.

Мы высадились на сушу, Флинту снова сковали руки, на что он согласился безропотно. Он смотрел на берег с каким-то яростным отчаянием, думаю — все сомнения и все надежды нахлынули на него разом, когда цель путешествия была так близко.

Джек попрощался первым, церемонно поклонившись.

— Капитан Флинт, это была честь для меня.

— Капитан Рэкхем, — Флинт тоже поклонился, — желаю вам дожить до того момента, когда колонии сбросят ярмо Британской империи. Помните: это случится не сейчас и не с нами, потому что вы с Сильвером так решили.

Джек восхищенно улыбнулся, не смутившись.

— А я желаю вам счастья, капитан.

И он пошел в сторону шлюпки.

— Подожди меня, — сказал я ему вслед, и кивком подтвердил свои слова, когда он удивленно вскинулся.

Потом я взглянул на Флинта, который тоже смотрел на меня вопросительно. Я обошел его так, чтобы стоять лицом к морю, и костылем прочертил на песке линию между нами.

— Я не поеду с тобой на плантацию, — сказал я. — Наша история заканчивается здесь и сейчас. Мы больше никогда не увидимся. Я сделаю шаг — и перестану быть Долговязым Джоном Сильвером. Ты сделаешь шаг — и перестанешь быть капитаном Флинтом. Может быть, ты окажешься прав, и когда-нибудь я пожалею о многом, что сделал. Но есть один поступок, о котором я не пожалею никогда. О том, что украл расписание Урки де Лимы.

Я знал, что он видит меня насквозь — мое волнение, мою печаль. Видит на моем лице и слышит в моем голосе все те чувства, которые в эти последние минуты я даже не пытался скрыть. В прошлом он опасался, что слишком открылся мне, но и я никогда и не перед кем не был открыт так, как сейчас.

— Когда ты почувствуешь, что скучаешь по мне и по пиратской жизни, а это непременно случится, — Флинт попытался усмехнуться, но у него не получилось, — выйди на тот утёс, где мы тренировались, и посмотри на север-запад. Если вся эта история про плантацию — ложь, то я приплыву за твоей головой именно с той стороны.

Я хрипло рассмеялся.

— А если — правда?

— Тогда, — ответил Флинт, опуская взгляд на песок, — ты прав. Капитан Флинт и Долговязый Джон Сильвер больше никогда не встретятся.

И он переступил черту.


End file.
